1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to illuminating apparatus, and particularly, to an illuminating apparatus whose light intensity and field are adjustable by manipulating foldable light shelters of the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In the design of an illuminating apparatus, light field and intensity are always major concerns. Most illuminating apparatuses generally generate butterfly-type light fields or diffusion-type light fields. However, these types of light field are not always suitable for a particular application, for example, a three-dimensional, microscopic examination of an article, which may require the light field of the illuminating apparatus to be changeable. Furthermore, in such application, the light intensity generated by the illuminating apparatus is also required to be changeable.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide an illuminating apparatus whose light field and intensity are adjustable.